Love is all that i can give to you -2
by ishani220396
Summary: hey this is ilovesom. There is something wrong with my previous account. I am unable to access it .. so i made a new one .. i have reuploaded the story do enjoy it . This is set in the engagement period .. between the gazebo scene right up till the wedding
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is ilovesom ... there is something wrong with my account so i have made this new account ... i am re uploading the story and deleting the previous one ... i love you all ... **_

"Is there anyone I should ask for permission to marry you? "

"Why don't we ask the – "

"The children" they said in unison.

Laughing her melodious laugh Maria gazed up at Greog who was simling completely and totally in bliss and in love, an emotion which he had felt a very very long time ago.

"Capt- "

"Maria I think its time for you to call me Greog. "

"Greog … " Oh how lovely that felt to be able to call him that.

"Yes my love … ? "

" As much as I would like to be with you. I do have to put seven children to bed. "

"Ah well, that will take some time, after all their favourite governess .. soon to be mother is back. There is no way they will let you go so easily " said Greog kissing her temple softly.

"We had better go before someone catches us. "

"Yes yes, you are right as usual my love"

They walked hand in hand towards the villa with frequent stops to shower each other with kisses.

Once they entered the hall, Greog took Maria into his arms and said softly " I'll be waiting for you in my study. Come fast my darling"

Maria blushed at the endreament. But looked upto into those handsome eyes and said " Why Captain I thought you would be helping me put your children o bed. "

"Well well .. my dear fraulien indeed I will help you put OUR children to bed. " said Greog giving her cheek a light brush and a wink.

The children were in the living room singing.

Once they finished the song Maria said "Well children that was excellent"

"Indeed your Fraulien is right. But I think it's time for all of you to go to bed isn't that so Fraulien? "said Georg with a mischievous grin which made Maria's heart beat shoot up.

"Yes Captain" she somehow managed to say "Children you heard your father off to bed, come along now"

All the children began protesting asking for another five minutes.

But finally when Kurt, Marta and Gretle yawned at the same time, they conceded to what their father was saying.

Marta came up to Georg and tugging on his shirt said "Father will you please come and help Fraulien Maria tuck us in? "

"Why yes Sweetheart I would love nothing else than to do just that." replied Georg.

All the children started to move upstairs towards their bedrooms, while the two adults lingered back and when they were out of sight Georg pulled Maria in for a quick kiss to which Maria responded eagerly.

"Georg when shall we tell them?" asked Maria between the kiss.

"I was thinking of telling them at breakfast tomorrow what do you suggest Darling? "

"Breakfast sounds great we could probably go for a picnic after that. "

"Of course to your mountain I presume? "said Georg raising an eyebrow.

"Yeaah.. " Maria trailed off a look of worry coming over her radiant face.

"What is it my love? Don't tell me you are having second thoughts" said Georg worriedly

"No no." said Maria quickly. "I will never have second thoughts about you Georg you are my one true love". I am just worried about whether the children will love me as their mother or not"

"Oh my Darling, our children adore you they will be overjoyed to hear the news. Trust me, tomorrow will be the best breakfast ever. That being said I think there are seven kids who need to be tucked in for the night. So shall we? "said Georg offering his arm to Maria who took it immediately.

The next morning Maria woke up to a soft knock on the door. She quickly pulled on her robe and said "Who is it ? ".

"Its me" came the reply and the voice made Maria's heart race and everything that had happened came rushing back.

"Georg please do come in "

He opened the door slowly, and came in. He bent down to give Maria a kiss ion her lips and then another one on the tip of her nose.

" Good Morning my love " he said.

"Good morning Georg" she replied.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close while she rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them enjoyed this cosy silence listening to the occasional chirp of the robin who had made its nest right beside Maria's window.

Finally Georg said " I think its time to wake our children up. "

Maria looked at the clock on her bedroom wall and exclaimed " Oh dear Lord, look at the time they will never be ready in time for breakfast" she said getting up hurriedly.

Georg held her hand and pulled her down onto his lap and said " Darling its okay, they can be late once, its not a big deal" .

Maria grinned and then said with a tease in her voice " Is this the same man who told me bed time is to be strictly followed in this household".

Greog replied saying " Well my dear it is the same man but an angel came and transformed him" he kissed Maria and whispered in her ear " You are my angel and I love you."

"I love you too darling " came Maria's soft reply".

I am so sorry for all the trouble ... hope you continue to enjoy the story ... :) and pls review .. i love themm ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : This is the next chapter ... hope u like it... :)**_

Finally the whole family assembled for breakfast in the large living room.

"Yay! We have waffles today, it's my favourite", said Kurt.

"As is pancakes and bacon" came Louisa's instant tease. Everybody had a hearty laugh when suddenly Brigitta remarked "Father isn't the Baroness going to join us for breakfast? "

Georg winked at Maria and then cleared his throat to get everybody's attention and said "Children Elsa has gone back to Vienna and so will not be joining us for breakfast."

"The Baroness has gone back for ever and ever? "asked Gretle innocently.

The children held their breath for their father's reply.

"Yes sweetheart she is not coming back. "he said slightly brushing the tip of Gretle's nose with his finger affectionately.

"Father "said Marta tugging at his shirt, "does that mean we are not going to have a new mother? And Fraulien Maria can stay with us forever?"

"Well ….. Children "he said looking at Maria and a small smile tugging at the cornor of his lips "I didn't say that you won't be having a new mother".

"Father I don't understand, you said that the Baroness is not coming back, then who is our new mother? "asked Liesel.

"It's someone you all know and love immensely" said Georg as he walked over towards Maria. He stood behind her and keeping his hands on her shoulder he said " Your Fraulien and I realised last night that we love each other and we would like to ask all seven of you for permission to get married. "

The minute he uttered these words all hell broke loose. The children ran towards Maria and engulfed her in a huge bear hug that almost made Maria fall down.

Gretle said "I always wanted you to become my mother. I love you so much".

While Liesel went up to her father, hugged him and said "I am so happy for you father and thank you so much for bringing Fraulien Maria back into our livers forever. I love you. "

_**REVIEWS pleaseeeeeeeeee ... :* **_


End file.
